1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical discs, and more particularly, to a multi-session disc having a digital versatile disc (DVD) application session, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for the same and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD video format is used to record and reproduce high image quality video data and/or high sound quality audio data having a transmission rate of about 10 Mbps (mega bits per second). However, DVDs are generally used by people who do large-scale marketing, such as film producers, since it is very expensive to manufacture DVDs.
At present, compact discs (CDs) have become much cheaper and even common users can directly manufacture CDs with the spread of the CD-R (Recordable). Also, 32×-speed CD drives are now on the market due to the development of new techniques for CD drives. General CDs include audio CDs, video CDs, and CD-ROMs. A CD-ROM is a disc having a logical format which is used for data recording by a computer in contrast to an audio CD or a video CD. The different types of CDs are differentiated by control information in a sub-Q area of a lead-in area and table of contents (TOC) information. If an audio CD is prescribed in the control information in the sub-Q area, the CD is immediately recognized as an audio CD. If general data other than that for the audio CD is prescribed in the control information in the sub-Q area, the CD is recognized as a video CD or a CD-ROM.
Given that the transmission rate of CDs is about 1.5 Mbps, 8×-speed or greater CD drives have a 10 Mbps or faster transmission rate. Therefore, data recording and reproduction at the same rate as the transmission rate of DVDs is possible. However, the recording time of CDs is much shorter than that of DVDs. Therefore, CDs cannot record data for a long period of time. However, CDs can be used when high image quality reproduction is required for a short time for applications such as clips for presentations or promotions.
Multi-session CDs can record at least two sessions having different formats such as an audio CD, a video CD and a CD-ROM. For example, on a multi-session CD, several audio CD sessions and CD-ROM sessions can co-exist. Here, the CD-ROM session denotes a session having a logical format used for data recording by computers, in contrast to an audio CD. The different sessions are distinguished by the TOC information in the lead-in area of a corresponding session of the disc. Presently, when the TOC information in the corresponding session indicates a CD-ROM, existing audio CD players can not reproduce the CD-ROM session.
Therefore, a multi-session CD shown in FIG. 1 is of a format designed so that only an audio CD session 1 is reproduced by general audio CD players. A CD-ROM session 2, on which data associated with the audio CD session is recorded, is used for computers or the like.
If a DVD application is recorded on the CD-ROM session existing on the multi-session CD, as is proposed by the present invention, general CD players reproduce the audio information in the audio CD session and DVD players reproduce the DVD application in the CD-ROM session. If a single album for an audio CD is produced, songs and musical performances can be recorded on the audio CD session and the music video or the like for each song can be recorded on the CD-ROM session.
However, existing multi-session CD recorders cannot record such data. Thus, a new recorder is required. Existing CD/DVD dual-purpose players play only an audio CD by recognizing only an audio CD session. Therefore, a DVD application written to a CD-ROM session cannot be reproduced since DVD applications are not reproduced when a physical media used in existing CD/DVD dual-purpose players is a CD.